1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electric-light fixtures, and more particularly to an improved means for hanging electric-light fixtures adapted to removably support light-bulb sockets of the type used outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for hanging and/or supporting light-bulb sockets of the type generally used for ornamental-lighting lamps located outdoors. There are several problems especially in locating and hanging outdoor ornamental lamp devices which are spaced along a strand of electrical wiring, such as those employed for Christmas decoration.
Outdoor light fixtures are very often hung along the various roof projections or overhanging edges of houses or buildings. It is a common practice to staple the supporting strands or wires to the framework structure of a building. Various other types of devices have been improvised for mounting strands of electric-light wiring.
However, such devices have not been found to be very satisfactory for continuous year-round use. Further, such devices tend to cause damage to building structures as the lights are repeatedly remounted and hung. Known mounting devices such as metal staples or other fastener means are generally not compatible with light sockets or wiring used therewith, since short-circuiting of the electrical system is always a real danger. Also, the use of such mounting devices is very time-consuming, and it can be very inconvenient and uncomfortable when one is decorating the outside of a building during adverse weather conditions.
There are other types of mounting devices which are sometimes employed for ornamental strand-type light fixtures. These devices include rigid support members that must be secured to the building structure--and these devices not only tend to disfigure the building, but create the additional problem of storage after their use.
As other examples of known devices in the art relating to the mounting of continuous strands of ornamental light fixtures, the following listed U.S. patents are worth noting.
U.S. Pat. No. 990,856 discloses an electric-lamp holder comprising a pair of integrally united jaws formed by suitably bending a flat blank member, whereby two jaws are oppositely disposed from each other so as to grip a structure, such as furniture. A tongue member projects outwardly from the heel of each jaw member, and is adapted to receive and support a lamp socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,296 discloses a clamp specifically designed for clamping a Christmas-tree light socket to a branch of the tree. This device includes a light socket adapted to receive and retain a manually operable clamp having serrated faces engageable with a branch of a tree.
Another mounting device for ornamental lamp fixtures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,451 wherein the mounting device is shown as an essentially cylindrical socket having, at opposite sides thereof, elongated grooves terminating in lateral bayonet offsets for receiving the wire strand of the lighting system as each light socket is inserted into a cylindrical socket of the mounting device. The lower extremity of the cylindrical socket is provided with a beaded edge having a snap engagement with the beaded edge on an interconnectable flat mounting part, the mounting part being adapted to be secured to a structure in a permanent manner by a screw or nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,730 also discloses a mounting fixture for a strand-type ornamental lighting system which comprises a light socket having a pair of oppositely disposed mounting arms integrally formed as part of the light socket, so as to grasp the branch of a tree.
A hanger for outdoor light sockets is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,282, this device being particuarly designed for mounting a light socket to an eavestrough or gutter. The hanger comprises a hooked member adapted to be attached to the upper outer edge of an eavestrough. The light socket is formed having a clip member which is removably mounted to an aperture formed in the hook member.
A flexible hanger or electric-light sockets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,795 which comprises a flexible hanger adapted to be mounted along a house eavestrough. The hanger is formed having an upstanding and generally vertical edge flange, a horizontal web, and a second generally vertical flange member depending from the web. The flexible hanger includes two arms which partially surround and resiliently clasp an electric-light socket.